rapfandomcom-20200223-history
CunninLynguists - "War"
The song "War" by CunninLynguists on the album, SouthernUnderground. thumb|300px|right Lyrics War! War! There's a war goin' on outside, no man is safe from (repeated & scratched) (War is a continuation of politics by other means, the purpose of war is to insert a political agenda...) Karma's a double-edged sword (repeated & scratched) What do I really want in this stage of my life I'd like a beautiful shelby that'll praise me right I'll praise her back though, I'm not a selfish bastard Struggle with big shit, but got this elf shit mastered Time's are strange, I claim to be the man Like I know G-d can understand his ingenius plan But I'm just a simple Joe, livin low, avoiding conflict Cookin food for stereos, so feed your CD-rom this True, I've struggled, spent days in mud puddles Shut up shit-talkers and made wanna-be thugs huddle The world ain't all money, suckas and violence Quit smoke from the fire-lips, protect your iris Shit's hard, especially hits to scar the soul That's why niggaz drink and stress for cigars to roll It's like the farther we go, we cover less distance Life's a freak and it'll fuck you and all that you want in this diss dance Cause we really fragle but thinkin' we tough Get bowed in the heat of the battle but then we get cut Buts back on the scene of the saddle with our heads down Wishin' a meal and G-d would multiply this bread now You know I, come to the fork in the world so many times But I just keep choosin' wrong (choosin' wrong) And movin' on (karma's a double edged-sword) You know I, need to choose the correct path, change the aftermath Before she sinks my song Cause it may not be long (we ain't promised tomorrow) I try to help out my fellow man sometimes get yellow-hands Scared by darkness, searching for beauty like Cinderella's man But I'm no Prince Charming I form my share a folk Hanging my own self, bad decisions prepare the rope Strangled by pride, suffocated by lies Showin' my pearly whites to disguise my prize Missin' my sister, asking the Lord why did she die Using her death to instill strength inside of vibes I don't want old things I done to boomerang Feelin' low-low, for sho Deacon pursued by shame It get rough, and ain't enough to just think positive Cause when nobody's helping me out then its hard to give And go and robbin' shit, runnin' game on hoes An un-tame negro, runnin' cain for dough Acting insane, famous for bringing pain to foes Knowing that shit'll come back and it'll rain for sho But I'm still out, rain-slickers in the house Fame stickers in my mouth, cain sniffers on the couch Walking the world and the crowds, shiftin' through trash Not knowin' I'm feelin' like it cause I'm livin too fast You know I, come to the fork in the world so many times But I just keep choosin' wrong And movin' on (karma's a double edged-sword) You know I, need to choose the correct path, change the aftermath Before she sinks my song Cause it may not be long (karma's a double edged-sword) Karma's a double edged-sword (repeated and scratched) Category:CunninLynguists